reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary and Sebastian
Early life Sebastian and Mary Stuart grew up together when Mary was 6, until she was 9 and had to be sent back to Scotland. Season 1 * Pilot Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. Francis makes his way down to the courtyard with his older brother giving him a snide smile at the whole situation. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by his brother Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. Francis and Mary soon after walk arm-in-arm down the line towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary dog Stirling begins barking at the forest and heads off into it. Mary runs after him but is caught and stopped by Bash. Bash warns Mary not to go into he forest, as it is a dangerous place. Mary informs him her dog has run off, and Bash promises to find him, and bring Stirling back to her. Mary looks upset but is happy to see Bash who has found her dog Stirling for her. He asks if she is doing OK here at Court. She tells him she has her friends, and Bash tells her to be careful while here. * Snakes in the Garden In the throne room Queen Catherine and King Henry are talking about their 2nd son future wife. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting have already arrived and are standing by Bash. his brother is ordered to go, to show respect to the young Lady Madeleine who will be traveling by ship to meet with her new fiancé. Prince Charles asks if Bash can come along too, and Catherine immediately shuts his request down. Mary suggests she comes along too since she too was once sent far away from home as a young child. Catherine tries to them convince Henry that maybe Madeleine should just meet them all here since it's a several hour journey. Henry laughs and thinks Mary going is a fine idea and sends them all on their way. Hours later Bash rides up on his horse and orders everyone to stand down. Explaining that the English ship took on water and was helped by the French. They have sent their envoy Simon Westbrook ahead to court to explain the situation already. Once tensions die down Madeleine presents herself as a perfect lady, but the shy Charles stands back. Mary goes forward to introduce herself to the young girl and explain who she is. They walks over with her to Charles who gives her a flower he found on the ground and they both greet each other more proper. The next day at the picnic Sebation and Mary are talking, and Mary askes how could Colin MacPhail have escaped the dungeon and he informs her how. He assures her they will have trouble finding him as he’s had a big head start and the French fear the forest. He promises to go look on her behalf. Bash does and finds Colin strung up in the woods by his feet at sundown. He goes bck to get Francis's help and while they are there they find themselves surrounded by Pagan and Bash chant words to help them escape. Later Francis question if he's a heretic. * Kissed Bash watches as Mary dances seductively with his brother, they are soon interrupted, and she now danced with Tomás of Portugal. Bash sees this upsets his brother so mockingly asks "Why he doesn't dance like that" and Francis barks at him. Later that night at the Boating Party Bash is with Lady Kenna as they both drink about their troubles. Soon after Francis tells him to ride on to tell 6 companies of men to leave for Scotland. Bash is still a little drunk but does it anyways as he wants Mary to stay in France. The next day Mary Bash sees Mary as he is carried over to Nostradamus who is inspecting his wounds and puts him to sleep. He was attacked while on the road. *'Royal Blood' Queen Catherine confronts Mary Stuart. Telling her she warned her of the unrest that would result from changing the line of succession. Once The Vatican legitimizes Sebastian, King Henry will take off her head, and her other sons, Prince Charles and Prince Henri will be orphans. Mary reminds her,t ey have a father. Catherine asks how much attention does she think they'll get from him as he cavorts with his new bride Diane? As for Bash, as soon as he takes power, he will face unrelenting pressure to do away with them, Mary promises to never let that happen. * Consummation Mary and Sebastian walked together through the busy court hallways. Taking note of Catherin’s preparations for her own funeral. Catherine was quite annoyed with the flower preparations. Mary soon heard the royal trumpets. Sebastian told her it but it meant a Royal visitor had arrived. It was Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise. Mary made a beeline for Sebastian's working area, she then informed Bash they needed to get married immediately. For her mother, Marie would stop them. She knew when her mother was lying, or trying to manipulate her. And if they didn't get married right away, she would force Mary to wed Francis. In the hallway, Sebastian informed Mary of his plan to find a church. She wanted to go with him, but Bash didn't think it was a good idea. He promised her if he wasn't back by noon, it meant he had found a priest and she was to ride out and find him. With luck, they would be married by sundown. Miles outside the French court, Sebastian stood waiting from Mary in a graveyard. Mary rode up and separated the two brothers when she saw them fighting. Frances blurted out that Nostradamus's visions had changed, and they could now be together. Then Bash asked Mary to be with him. Mary stayed quiet not sure what to do. Later tat day in the throne room Henry informed everyone, that Mary Todor, Queen of England was now dead. He demanded Mary pick a husband, but she refused. Mary had a very difficult task ahead of her. She slowly went to Sebastian's room ready to tell him her decision. Mary holding back her tears informed Bash she could not marry him. Bash tried to reason with her, reminding her that while she was with him, she could be whoever she wanted to be, and was free and wild. He reminded her that he would never put anyone, or anything before her and that he loved her. Mary begged him to stop, knowing how true his words were. But he demanded she say why, why she was leaving him. Mary finally confessed she loved him but loved his brother more. Bash skipped the wedding ceremony but before he could leave was caught by his father. He had his hands bound behind him and forced him to watch Francis and Mary's consummation. Francis and Mary continue to make out during their bedding ceremony. Royals and nobles surround them, including Mary's ladies in waiting. Everyone stayed quiet as Sebastian entered. Both Mary and Francis saw him, but looked away and continued kissing, Bash looked away. Season 2 Season 3 *'Extreme Measures' Mary Stuart, King Francis and Sebastian were all wondering why King Antoine is back at French Court. Worried he'd learned of Francis illness, as a Bourbon, he'd have the best claim to the throne after Prince Charles. If he rallied his Protestant supporters, he could replace Charles as king. Bash asked to handle him. Francis told his brother that he knows he blame him for what happened with Kenna, but he would not "handle" King Antoine. *'Safe Passage' Mary Stuart told Sebastian how she remembered first coming to Court. Stepping out of the carriage, everyone lined up to welcome her. She was so nervous, but at least she had her friends, Kenna, Aylee, Greer, Lola. Season 4 * Unchartered Waters Sebastian sent a message to Mary Stuart through another man, David Rizzio who said he was guided by his spirit and he was sure Mary was in peril. *'All It Cost Her' After Mary Stuart son, Prince James is returned to her she is reminded of the prophecy Sebastian sent her through David Rizzio. That her heir would unite both Scotland and England in peace. Clips Mary and Sebastian 1.gif Mary and Sebastian 4.gif Mary and Sebastian 5.gif Mary and Sebastian 6.gif Mary and Sebastian 7.gif Mary and Sebastian 8.gif Notes * Engaged for a couple of months. For King and Country. * Mary Married his brother in a lavish wedding ceremony. Consummation. * Bash was forced into marrying his fathers ex-mistress Lady Kenna at sword point. Monsters. * Mary is responsible for the deaths of at least five people. Count Vincent who she stabbed when he attempted to rape her. Left Behind. Cortenza de' Medici who she had framed for the kidnapping of the Queen of France. Higher Ground. As well as Severin and her two other attackers for their involvement in her rape. Mercy. * Bash confessed to Mary he still had feelings for her, and wanted to accompany her to Scotland. To The Death. * Sebastian has killed a Blood Priest,Chosen, a theif,Chosen. two soldiers in self-defence, Consummation. and The Darkness, Slaughter Of Innocence, a Servant Girl The Plague, Lord Montgomery, Acts of War Poisoned Clarissa Delacroix Reversal of Fortune. and killed a couple rebels who attacked a church. Abandoned. Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= References }} Category:Relationship Category:Family Category:Broken up Category:Couple Category:Friends Category:In-Laws